Bad Situations
by Raptor-Elephant
Summary: ONE SHOT. What went through Chika's mind when Shito went missing? Why was he so angry? Just how does he feel towards his partner?


**A/N: **Just a one shot of what may have been going through Chika's mind when Shito was kidnapped. My first Zombie-Loan fic.

All you recognise is not mine. Zombie-Loan is not mine either, though I would not mind owning Chika ;)

Review?

**Bad Situations**

'Ch-Chika-kun...' Chika thoughts were ripped abruptly from him by the sound of his name. This annoyed him greatly, for although he would never admit aloud, he had been worrying about his partner; a certain zombie who had been missing for a couple of days now, following a huge argument.

'YEAH!?' he demanded, angrily. His eyes shot up, and his face softened ever so slightly when he saw who had disturbed him. 'Oh, so it's you, Gofer?' He was comforted slightly by knowing it was her, for he knew she was just as worried about Shito as he were. He would rather die than admit that however, and instead settled for grumbling, 'I'll snap those glasses in half. Somehow.' Michiru flinched away from him slightly, his temper never seizing to pull at her fear. Chika knew he could be too harsh on Michiru on occasion, but in his current mood he hardly cared.

'No, uh... well...' the short girl stuttered, unsure of herself. 'Shito-kun... was out yesterday. And today too. He also hasn't come back to the dorm... You haven't gotten word from him, have you?' she asked, hope in her eyes that sparked something up inside of him, he glared at her. He couldn't believe that she was actually asking if he had heard from that stupid, good for nothing zombie – if he had of, he wouldn't be in this foul mood. 'Who'm I kidding? This is all my fault to begin with. Ever since what happened, I can't stop thinking I should've apologized more profusely... I really can't believe myself...' Miciru broke down, her lip trembling as she spoke hurriedly. Chika, wanting nothing more than to shut her up, grabbed her glasses from her face. 'Ah!' she called out, startled.

'AAAH!! NOOO!! You're bending them upside down!!' she cried out desperately as he took out some of his frustration on her annoying glasses.

With a 'hmph,' he tossed them back to her.

'Gimme a break already!! What're you trying to do...!?'

He couldn't belive how much worse Michiru had made him feel in the space of a minute. That no good Gopher had only sparked his worry for Shito all the more, and he hated that he worried for his partner. He hated that something inside of him feared for his partners safety.

'Who'm I to worry about that asswipe?' he demanded angrily. Why should he worry about Shito? All Shito was was a burden that he had to cope with until his dept was paid. He hated the asshole, couldn't stand him... and yet...

'Hell, as long as he's within the boundaries of the territory, I couldn't care less about anything else. And anyway... it's not like he's my friend or anything.' There was a twinge of something deep within him once he voiced the words, guilt? No, Chika didn't feel guilt, especially on that gits behalf.

_I must be coming down with something_, he decided. There was no way he was worried about Shito, and there was definitely no way that he felt guilt over his harsh words.

He glanced up at Michiru, almost surprised to see her face stunned at his words. He tried to soften his tone somewhat – she was a girl after all – even if she was a useless Gopher.

'Let's get going to the office. Michi-' He cut off abruptly, a horrible feeling shooting through his hand, no, wait, through Shito's right hand. This was not good. He stared down at the hand in wonder. Shito knew to keep within the boundaries, there was no way he would risk endangering his own hand, yet there was no doubt about it. The right hand had begun to rot.

'What's wrong?' Michiru asked, concern crossing across her face. Chika whipped his face of all emotion.

'Nothing,' he replied.

***

'So check this out. Around that high-priced zombie, a bunch of new zombies have been popping up. Though they're just small game. I guess the people being killed by the illegally-contracted zombie, their boss, are then turned into zombies. After all, now's the busy season for business, right, Chika?' Chika hardly noticed Yuuta's words. He stared off into nothing, squeezing the fingers of Shito's right hand, wondering what the owner was playing at.

Since the first twinge earlier, he had steadily become more aware of the hand. There was no doubt about it, it was definitely beginning to rot.

_Where are you, Shito? _

'Yuuta-kun? In his case, he's not much use without Shito-kun,' the Ferryman said, causing Chika to narrow his eyes. How dare they think he was useless without Shito. Just because he lacked his katana, that did not mean that he was defenseless. 'And you, Chika-kun... at least find out where your partner's gone off to, please.'

'Tch! Of all the... why should I care about him?' But even as the words left his mouth, he knew they were a lie. The right hand beginning to rot was proof that he should be worried about his partner. Something must have happened to Shito. Was he hurt? Chika's mind flew with possibilities whilst he tried to keep his face from betraying him of his fear for his partners safety.

_These feelings shouldn't be here, they're not right._ He was so frustrated that he wanted to hit something, or someone. And then he wanted to find Shito and beat the crap out of him for worrying him. Better yet, he just wanted to find Shito and hold him. _Hold him?_ He must have been sicker than he had first suspected.

'Well, I'm sure you realize you can't go on any hunts by yourself,' the Ferryman continued. Chika wasn't listening. His mind was too wrapped up in his latest thoughts. Why had he suddenly come over with the urge to hold Shito close and protect him? He hated the Chinese guy – these feelings were crazy. As if he would ever want to hold the slim man against him, chests pressed together protectively. As if he would want to clumsily stroke his fingers through his amazing dark hair or stare into his dark eyes. Those thoughts were crazy, yet they were there, teasing Chika, making him want to scream in frustration.

_I shouldn't be having these thoughts!_

Chika was vaguely aware that someone had entered the Z-Loan office, but it was not until he heard Shito's name being said by a strangers voice that he looked up, his attention grabbed. The stranger was definitely Chinese, perhaps a relation to Shito? He didn't like how the man had said 'Shito-Sama,' it sent chills down his spine. There was something about this man that he did not like, yet Chika knew that whoever he was, he might hold the key to where Shito was.

Yuuta muttered something to Bekko, which amused the Chinese man. He smiled slightly.

'Ah, yes... I forgot to introduce myself. I'm "Touhou." Or rather "Xu Fu" Touhou... I'm sure the name rings a bell now.'

'"Xu Fu"... from the xu fu group, I see. There's not a man in the byways who doesn't know that name. The organized crime syndicate that makes acrying kid shut up. I suppose if I had to put it another way... It's the continental Mafia, is it not?' Bekko said. Chika's stunned stare found Xu Fu. Was Shito somehow connected to the Mafia? What was going on? Surly Shito would not be connected with such people? Perhaps he had gotten himself into trouble with them. He felt the anger rise up in him, and he knew that if they had hurt Shito in anyway he would kill them twice over.

'You could say that. However I'm in a bit of a spot. Even though I left him in your charge, look what you've done to our precious Shito-sama. Of all things, he's been bang jia- I mean... kidnapped.'

'Kidnapped!?' Chika cried out, unable to stop himself. Fear instantly boiled inside of him. _Shito_...!? Was he OK? Was he hurt? Who had kidnapped him? A thousand questions and fears swarmed Chika's mind in an instant. But the strongest by far was the desire to rescue him and kill anyone who had hurt Shito. _His_ Shito. His? Did Chika really believe this? Did he really consider Shito as _his_ property? The more he thought it over, the more the answer seemed to point to the direction he feared most.

'Well, well... you didn't know? You must not be much of a partner to him, then. Are you...' Xu Fu smirked. Anger boiled up inside Chika. How dare this man suggest that he was a lousy partner to Shito. This man knew _nothing_! Nothing of the worry and fear that he had been feeling since Shito had not returned after their argument. This man knew nothing of the love Chika felt for his partner!

_Love_?

'Hold it! What's that supposed to mea-' He wanted to make it clear that this man was wrong. He wanted it known that he was the best partner Shito could ask for. But Xu Fu interrupted him, stunning him with what he said.

'Chika Akatsuki?' He knew his name? 'Aah... so it's this boy, is it? You're the friend Shito-sama's been hanging around with lately...' Chika's heart skipped a beat. Had Shito mentioned him? Had he talked about him?

'I'm not a boy and I'm not his friend. He only happens to be taking care of something of mine.' Lies. All lies. But in a way it was the truth. Somehow, despite his bodies protests, he was beginning to think that Shito was _more_ than a simple friend. Much more.

'I'm sure,' Xu Fu smirked, amused. 'After all, if he didn't even contact you at a time like this... then you must not be any kind of significant friend of his at all.'

'...' Words defied Chika. His eyes narrowed in anger. How dare this man suggest that he meant nothing to Shito! Yet, a part of him worried that his words were true. After all, Shito had not contacted Chika in his hour of need. Surly an opportunity must have arisen? Unless... he shook the thoughts from his mind. He was no going to even consider that possibility.

'It seems two days ago, Shito-sama was taken away by someone. They must be quite an insolent bunch, challenging the Xu Fu like that. However... they're smart. They know just how valuable Shito-sama is. In order to inherit all that our family has created Shito-sama has been crafted and meticulously polished over a long period of time.'

_What? Crafted?_ What was he on about?

'...A perfect work of art. He's so beautiful, it's an abomination.'_ That's true... he is beautiful..._ 'The perfect monster. He'll never grow old and turn ugly. No matter how many injuries he gets, he'll never die. Zombie-loan was it...? I'll tell you this, Bekkou-san. These zombies you made in a day can't even compare to him.'

Chika was confused. What the hell was this man going on about? What did he mean by saying that Shito would never die? He had already died. He had been in the same accident as Chika, he had died when Chika had.

'Wait a second... he... died with me and became a zombie didn't he?' But he was unsure, unsure because a part of him knew that this man, this Xu Fu, was not lying. Shito had always been different, there was no mistaking it. Yet... it couldn't possibly be true... could it?

'That's right... he also told me he died in an accident six months ago...' Michiru added, her confused gaze flickering onto Chika.

'My, my... that Shito-sama... if he hid that it just goes to show, he doesn't trust you at all.' That was it. Chika had taken the rest but he could not take that. The thought of _his_ Shito not trusting him, and the fear that those words were true made Chika lose it.

'Why you...!!' He snarled, lunging himself at Xu Fu with all he had. He would kill that bastard! He would prove that Shito cared. He mildly noticed Michiru cry out, but he didn't stop. He had to kill him, he had to prove that his words were lies. Shito did care. He did! Without flinching, Xu Fu raised his hands and in an instant Chika's body froze. Horror filled him as he was forced to kneel.

_Uuh...!? My body...!? What's happening?_

'Exorcising aspirit of your paltry strength is no effort at all... don't take me so lightly. Boy.' All Chika could do was glare at him, beads of sweat falling down his face. The pain was excruciating, but he would not show it. There was no way he would let Xu Fu win.

'Ch-chika-kun!?' Michiru whimpered, suddenly by his side, kneeling beside him. Chika found room to be proud of her as she glared at Xu Fu, but he was unable to show it. He was unable to do anything. And it hurt.

_Shito..._

'Don't worry, little girl. I won't lay a finger on humans. After all... I specialize in monsters...' Chika barely heard his words, his body trembled viciously as beads of sweat slid from his forehead. He managed to send a piercing glare to Xu Fu. He struggled to follow the brief conversation that followed, but managed to catch:

'Why thank you. Now, then. It seems my visit was pointless...'

'Tch,' he managed to gasp out, still glaring at the Chinese man, who smiled and with one simple movement, released Chika. Relief swept Chika as his weak body crashed to the floor.

'Don't worry. You'll be able to move in five minutes. And with that...we're going to track down Shito-sama ourselves... please twiddle your thumbs and wait. If you can just do that... I'll let you continue on with your little friend charade.' From his place on the floor, Chika glared as Xu Fu and his men left. As if they expected him to just sit and 'twiddle his thumbs' while Shito was in danger. If it meant rescuing Shito, Chika would suffer the pain he just felt a hundred times over. He could not leave his partner, his _friend_, when he needed him most.

'Chika-kun... are you okay...?' Michiru asked quietly from beside him, fear in her voice.

'Uuh...' he mumbled. His head was in agony, he raised his hands to it, almost as if he hoped their touch would numb the pain. Or, more as if he hoped that _Shito's_ touch would numb it...

_What is this...? It feels like my head's going to split... shit...!! If only I had my right hand that guy would be so - !_

His right hand. He needed it.

He need it, but not as much as he needed the one who looked after it. He needed Shito much more than his right hand, and he was not about to let that Xu Fu find _his_ Shito first. Slowly, but with much effort, he managed to pull himself to his feet. He ignored the pain and he ignored Michiru's frantic cry of

'Ch-chika-kun!? Wait...! where are you –'

Shito's hand was rotting, he couldn't let Shito's hand rot. He left the room in a hurry. He would save Shito, for without him he would have nothing. Shito was more than a partner to him, and more than a friend. It was strange how it took a situation as bad as this for him to admit it to himself. But it was true. He loved Shito.

_Don't worry Shito, I'm coming._


End file.
